


The Plan

by zayntopsall



Category: One Direction
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fingering, M/M, Riding, Sexual Content, Smut, Top!Zayn, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayntopsall/pseuds/zayntopsall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wanted to attend this party, but it turns out – they need to be a couple to be there. Not that it was a problem, except that the ball prohibits the same gender. So there goes Zayn bright idea that Louis should dress up as a girl and pretend like one.</p>
<p>Turns out, it was just Zayn’s plan to see Louis wear a dress.</p>
<p>Based from this prompt: cross dressing. preferably would want Louis to be the one in the skirt, or heels, or lingerie. slight power play on Zayn’s half where he wants to be in complete control. (up to filler whether or not Louis actually grants him this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to apologize for the one who asked for this prompt as I'm not clearly sure if I was able to do what you want.  
> I just wanted to write crossdressing!zouis and I saw your prompt and it motivated me to fill it, yeah. Sorry.
> 
> And this is my first time writing a crossdressing fic so forgive me if it's lame or what.  
> I just wanted Louis riding Zayn so much. Sad Sad.  
> More louis riding zayn please?
> 
> Then again, all mistakes are mine. If you see any, shamelessly inform me.  
> Enjoy, you filthy minded lot, you. :) x

“This is fucking ridiculous.” Louis muttered under his breath, looking down at the big black paper bag on top of his table. “I can’t believe I agreed to do this.”

 

This was entirely his thick-headed boyfriend’s fault. Zayn didn’t even read the invitation well when he said yes to his co-worker about attending a party and only to realize yesterday night that everyone was required to have a partner. It wasn’t the problem since they both got their tuxes, except that the ball turns out to be a homophobic one as they prohibited couples of the same gender.

When Louis read it, he wanted to rip the invitation into pieces and wished for the venue to collapse together with its organizers and let them all burn in hell. He thought Zayn would let it go, but still, he insisted, saying that it’s the only party he wanted to go and he already said ‘yes’ to his friend.

And there goes his brilliant idea of asking Louis to dress up as a girl and pretend like one.

“Come on, it’d be fun!” Zayn said last night, completely enjoying the thought of Louis in a dress.

“Fun my ass.” How was he supposed to enjoy it and have fun when he’s supposed to act like a fine lady? He should’ve said no. He should’ve just convinced Zayn that this party is ridiculous together with his idea and if he doesn’t stop begging, he’ll leave him. Instead, Louis fell from the spell of Zayn’s words, kisses and amazing sex last night that he said yes without second thoughts, only to regret it this morning.

And now it was too late to turn back. He promised Zayn and he knows he’d be very upset if he back out.

Taking a deep breath, Louis took the bag and snapped it open, letting the staple wires fly across the room. He dipped his hand inside, rustling the bright pink papers inside it until he grabbed on what seems to be, two bags inside.

He opened the first one, revealing lacy black knickers it almost made him blush by the sight of it. It was the worst decision of letting that bloke chooses what he’s supposed to wear. He raised the fabric in the air, twisting it by his index and thumb and feeling the texture of it on his skin. This will be such an uncomfortable night, he thought.

Next up, he opened the larger bag and a velvet silk dress slipped out of the carrier. He held it with his both hands, figuring out where the skirt is and where the hell his body should be. After a couple of turns and tumbles, he finally saw the whole thing: it was a strapless dress, a black ribbon wrapped around its waist and the skirt, light as air as it flows even with the smallest movements.

Just as he liked the dress Zayn picked for him, he turned it around and realized why Zayn chose it.

Its back had a large V-cut shaped that it even went through the skirt – and the only thing to cover his bare skin was a sheer black, see-through fabric.

“That bastard, he really thinks this is a joke, doesn’t he?” He gripped the dress tightly on his hands, almost deciding if he should even wear it. “I’m going to kill him once he gets here. I swear to God, I will.” Shunning the idea, Louis scrambled away from his table and onto his bedroom. It was an easy access as his rooms were only divided through partitions, no doors – and the only one, well, was the entrance and exit of his flat, that way, he could see everything all at once.

So there he was, standing in the middle of the room, facing the mirror and trying to figure out how he should even start.

Right on cue, his phone buzzed inside the pocket of his pyjamas.

_Will be there in 10 minutes. Can’t wait to see you. x_

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Louis panicked.

He threw the phone on his bed and quickly removed his white shirt, and pulled down his pants together with his boxers. He felt much comfortable wearing nothing at all rather than wearing something like that. But it was too late to sulk right now, he’ll have to kick Zayn’s gut later, that would make his night.

Still not believing he’s going to wear it, Louis grabbed the black knickers, slipping on it with delicate care as it seemed to have the ability to be ripped off easily. He put in the right leg first, balancing the left one next until he was pulling it upwards.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” He stared down on what he’s ‘underwear’ was supposed to be. It was barely even covering anything. “I can’t – fuck – Zayn, I will kill you.”

He stepped closer into the mirror and stared in disbelief, his cock was covered in an intricate, lacy black fabric and that was it. That was the only thing this whole damn thing was covering. The rest was nothing but laces, laces and more laces. He twisted his hips and revealed his bare ass.  _His bare ass._

Where the fuck did the whole thing go? All he could see were different lengths of laces on the side of his hips, following his movements as he did. He looked like a goddamn Rio dancer.

Just then, he took a quick glance on his clock – Shit, he wasted 5 minutes contemplating about this.

Louis turned around and took the dress. How was he supposed to wear this? Above the head or like a skirt?  _Shit, shit_. Louis’s vision was swirling, his hands fumbling over the dress – okay, above the head. That’s how people normally wear clothes, so it should apply to this dress as well.

He let the smooth feeling slide down from his head, his arms flailing aimlessly in the air as he tried to fit both of his shoulders in and finally, his face popping out with a loud gasp for air. This motherfucker almost suffocated the shit out of him.

_This is it_. It was time to turn around and see what he did to himself.

Louis took a deep breath. He slowly put his weight on his heel and twisted around, only to reveal a different person in front of the mirror.

His jaw dropped, his eyes widened like – Wow. Is this even possible? He walked closer to his reflection. It’s not that bad, he’s not being narcissistic or anything, but he actually looks good in it. His lips pulled upwards, forming an innocent and contented smile on his face – he had to admit, he liked the dress on him. And Zayn was even the one who chose it. He wondered how the hell he knew he’d be totally on board with this.

Louis playfully twirled around, enjoying the way his skirt followed his movements. And each time he stopped, the smooth silk was like caressing his skin it felt good. Well, at least he found something good in this, right? He turned on his back, his spine was thoroughly revealed even with the black sheen covering it and just minutes ago, he was ashamed by the thought of wearing it but now, well – it does look good.

He continued to smile and prance in front of the mirror, until he noticed a figure moved into the reflection that was definitely not his.

His smile disappeared instantly when he saw Zayn smirking, arms-crossed and leaning against the partition of the wall between his bedroom and kitchen, watching him.

Louis gulped. Suddenly, he felt conscious of what he was wearing, of what he was doing – damn, since when did he arrived here? How come he didn’t hear the door open or his footsteps? Louis slowly faced him, his eyes unable to hold the stare Zayn was giving him.

Just then, he realized…

“Hey! Where’s your tux?” Louis’s eyes flickered down on what Zayn was wearing – his Boyce Avenue shirt and a pair of jeans. What the hell is going on?

But Zayn didn’t answer. Instead, he lifted his body off the wall and started to walk slowly towards Louis. His eyes deliberately fall up and down his outfit, licking his lips and cocking his head as if wondering what he’s going to do with him. Louis trembled in anticipation – there was something different in the atmosphere now that Zayn is here.

“I’m asking you where your tux is. Don’t tell me you’re going to borrow mine-“

“You look so hot.” Zayn said, almost a whisper, almost inaudible as if it wasn’t meant for Louis to hear it.

The lad took a step back, swallowing hard as he watched Zayn devour him just by staring at him. He doesn’t look drunk at all, but his face was flushed as hell, the first time he’d ever seen Zayn like that.

“Hey, we’re going to a party, right? You should prepare…” Louis unnervingly twisted around, unable to hold the growing heat emerging inside his body. “I’ll go get my coat.”

But Louis was suddenly pulled back as Zayn held his wrist and turned him around. “There’s no party to attend to.” He said, smiling with his eyes cast down.

“What do you mean? What happened?” Did the organizers finally burn in hell, or what? But Louis wasn’t able to voice out those words, distracted by the way Zayn was looking at his dress. It was as if his staring was a physical one that it pierced through his dress and slowly touching him it was making his whole body shudder.

“Nothing happened. I just –“ He paused, lightly squeezing Louis’s wrist and pulling him closer. “Fuck – I badly want to see you in a dress.”

_Oh._ Oh. Okay. That came in as a shock. Louis never, ever expected this. Zayn was dominant of their relationship, had always been gentle when he wanted to, considerably harsh when he did something wrong – but never like this. He didn’t even know he had a thing for this –  _crossdressing,_ is it? Shit. It was making his whole body twitch it was absurd.

And the thing is, when it comes to these kinds of things – Louis should be angry. He should be hitting Zayn hard in his head, knock him over and make him feel bad about lying to him, but no – all of a sudden, the whole game changed. Zayn wanted him to be in a dress, went through all that shitty homophobic party just to see him like this.

“Why didn’t you just ask me to do it?”

“It’d be a long argument before you say ‘yes’ and there’s a possibility you won’t do it.” Zayn said, his thumb grazing on his skin it was sending a tingling sensation from the tip of his fingers down to every morsel of his body. “Are you angry at me?”

Louis shook his head. “I was supposed to, you know.” But Louis understood it. His boyfriend got needs, and he was to provide it. “So, d’you like it?” He asked, suddenly feeling flirty.

“More than what I expected, actually.” Zayn said, grinning.

Louis blushed, seeing the way he made Zayn turn into something like this. “So, now that there’s no party, what are we supposed to do? The dress looks so good on me, it’s a pity.” Louis said, lifting the end of his skirt playfully.

“Well, I have other plans.” Zayn let go of his wrist and brought both hands on his waist, pulling him close and their lips meeting effortlessly. Zayn’s tongue quickly slipped in between his lips, parting them in an obscene way that the smear of his saliva slid down from the edge of his mouth. Their tongues nudged, pushing each others’ as Zayn’s hand remained on his waist, digging and crumpling his dress. Louis figured he was trying to restrain himself – if Zayn really does have a plan, he was going for more than mere kissing.

He felt the strain of his cock under the fabric, feeling the texture of it rub against his skin it was frustrating and arousing at the same time. He pushed his hips further, wanting to get the friction from Zayn’s growing erection beneath his pants. “Zayn…”

“Eager already, Tomlinson.” Zayn smirked. He then pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, much to Louis’s dismay. He hated teasing so much. “Did you wear everything in the bag?”

Louis nodded. He wanted some action – he wanted Zayn to touch him again and again. He wanted his lips on his skin, whispering how good he looked.

“Let me see it,” Zayn cocked his head on his shoulder, his eyes looking up on his.

Without hesitation, Louis’s hand dropped on his thigh and deliberately lifted the skirt, letting the silk smooth over his skin, slowly exposing the laces on his hips then the black fabric that covered his throbbing dick. When his skirt was already above his waist, Louis darted his eyes back on Zayn, who in turn, groaned from the view set in front of him.

“Damn, everything looks so good in you, Lou. C’mere.” He tapped his lap, spreading his legs a bit wider.

Louis bit his lips in anticipation. He put his full weight on Zayn as he sat on his hips, burying his feet on the duvet. “Come on, Zayn. I need – I need it.” Louis whimpered, pressing his bare arse on the fabric of Zayn’s jeans. “Please…”

Zayn nipped his jaw, his hand crawling down on Louis’s skirt, lifting it and let his erection show beneath the lacy cloth. Zayn grazed his thumb on its tip, and Louis almost feels like exploding from the touch. Zayn did it again, enjoying the reactions he was making – his body twitched, his hips jerked, his mouth hung open in the air and his eyes fighting for vision – “No. Don’t tease…I need more…Zayn..Zayn…please”

“Fuck – you have no idea how you’re making me feel so hot, Lou.”

“Then let me feel it,” Louis keened, pushing his cock to feel more of Zayn’s touch.  _More, more, more._  “I’ve been a good girl, Zayn. Good girls doesn’t get punished, right? You have to reward me…”

“Shit…” Zayn breathed out, his other hand suddenly sliding on his exposed rim. His fingers circled on his entrance and Louis can’t wait –  _not any longer_  – so he pushed his arse down on Zayn’s finger, clenching around it, feeling the heat from his skin at it touched his nerves. “A good girl, huh? Are you willing to give me a show? Want me to see you ride me with that dress of yours?”

“Yes, yes. Oh my god, yes. Please, Zayn. I need more…” Louis lifted his hips. “Take it off, Zayn. I can’t-“

His words were cut off when Zayn granted him his request. He felt the material loosened around him, just from a single lace being pulled. He will never understand the value of that piece of cloth.

Without warning, Zayn prodded two fingers in that all the air in his lungs were sucked out, completely he’s going to die. He moved faster, the slick sound of Zayn’s fingers pushing in and out were audible enough to arouse them even more.

Louis’s feet dug deeper into the mattress, his whole body spasms as Zayn left open-mouth kisses on his jaw down to his neck. “Give me a good show, Lou.”

Right on cue, Zayn pulled his fingers out, leaning back and fully letting go of Louis. “W-what…”

“You agreed to give me a show, right? Now I’m going to watch it. I’m gonna watch you ride to your orgasm with that dress, without me, doing anything.” Zayn wiped the sweat off his face, but didn’t bother doing it on Louis. He liked the way the sweat brought a sheen on his skin, as if it was glinting, like a precious gold – and that treasure, was all his. “Come on, Lou. I thought you badly need it.”

“Shut up…” Louis mumbled.

Zayn grabbed something from his pocket, revealing the lube – this bastard really got everything in plan. He watched with his chest heaving as Zayn unbuckled his jeans and pulled out his cock, leaking with pre-come it almost made him come right then and there. Zayn was holding himself, obviously – he was trying to make this whole thing last.

“Can’t you get a little bit, faster?”

“Bossy,” Zayn said, pouring the contents on his fingers and slicking himself up. Louis’s whole body stiffened and softened at the same time, if that’s even possible. He felt the tip on poked on his hole and slowly, Zayn brought him down, feeling it stretched inside him, feel it burn and  _want_  him. When he was fully seated on his lap, Zayn kissed his lips sloppily before letting him go. “Alright, you ready?”

“You’re asking as if you’re going to do the work.”

Zayn chuckled, “You’re prolonging your agony, Lou. I still have so much to do with you.”

And that –  _that very line_  – made Louis grip on Zayn’s shoulder. What else. What else are they going to do? Oh God.  _He can’t wait._

He pushed himself up, his thighs taking his full weight, and started to ride him slowly. He felt the cramps and burn on his thighs, but Louis didn’t stop. He liked the way Zayn was staring at him, his jaw dropped, and gulping every minute, trying to figure out if he’ll just watch or do something. The dress was sticking to his body now, forming his body with the material.

Zayn reached for his cock, and started grazing his thumb over it, breaking Louis’s concentration. “God, fuck, Zayn. Fuck, fuck. Just – please, fuck me.” And Zayn seemed to have disregarded this whole ‘give me a show’ thing that he quickly gripped Louis’s hips and thrusting upwards each time he brought himself down.

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck, that’s a good girl. Take it all in, shit…” Zayn said, snapping his hips continuously, the sound of their skin slapping mixed with their moans and gasps. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Louis huddled his body closer, gripping tightly onto his shirt and felt the growing tremor on his stomach – he was so close he can’t open his mouth, the jab on his prostate bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm –

“ZAYN!” He screamed, shooting his release on Zayn’s shirt. But Zayn wasn’t even near to stopping, he kept thrusting, a bit of his skin in between his teeth – until he felt the heat emitting on his back, joining Zayn’s loud groan.

Louis felt his energy all drained out, the dress was a bit dishevelled, but being a silky shit that it is, it didn’t seem much like it went through some sex. He collapsed on Zayn’s shoulder, his chest heaving against his and Louis almost forgot that Zayn still had other plans.

“You really look good riding me with that dress…”

“Yeah? That’s because you’re a bloody kinky bastard.” Louis groggily replied, wiping the sweat on his eyelashes.

“Yeah. But I haven’t seen you with that dress on your back, have I?”

Louis nodded, smiling as he felt the grip of Zayn fingers on his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> *gargles water with salt*  
> *gargles again then swallows it*  
> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> If you want to read more smut that I don't post here, unless I'm very confident to, visit my tumblr page: theallegoryofzayn


End file.
